


A is for AAR

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George, how the heck do we end up in these situations? Can't the geeks figure out some way to test for natives that hate us? They can figure the atmosphere to bazillionth part per million but they can't catch a clue whether the native are going to shoot on sight or not? Geez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for AAR

**Author's Note:**

> For 2016 Epistolary Alphabet Soup

**First draft**

 

George, how the heck do we end up in these situations? Can't the geeks figure out some way to test for natives that hate us? They can figure the atmosphere to bazillionth part per million but they can't catch a clue whether the native are going to shoot on sight or not? Geez.

Danny didn't get anywhere trying to talk to anyone. They pretty much started shooting as soon as he opened his mouth. Danny really tried, but he wasn't going to get anywhere.

When I was looking to make sure no one had snuck behind us, I took an arrow in the leg, and let me tell you that hurt like hell. And they must have had some sleepy-juice, since I started to see spots almost right away. Good thing Carter's bright, she didn't even stop to try talking her way out of it - she took a couple of pot shots at the troublemakers, then just grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt to drag him out of danger. I think he was still talking as she was dragging him bodily out of there. I knew enough that Teal'c threw me over his shoulder before hustling back to the gate.

Let's not go back there again.

 

  
**Final Draft**

 

Initial meeting with the natives of P47-320 did not go well. Initial contact, as handled by Dr. Jackson, revealed the natives have acute xenophobia. In spite of Dr. Jackson's best efforts to establish communication with the natives and explain our mission, the situation quickly deteriorated. When the natives started attacking with arrows and slingshots, I determined it would be better to retreat from the village; once out of sight, my plan was to have a chance to reconsider our options.

While evaluating our exit path, I was struck in the leg with an arrow; at relatively close range, the arrow caused a fracture just above the ankle. Dr. Lamm later determined that the arrow carried a quick acting soporific. (see attached: ONeillJ-medical-P34K19.pdf)

I have been told that Major Carter immediately took control of the situation. She used her hand weapon and shot multiple warning shots to discourage the natives from coming closer. She also ensured that Dr. Jackson was extricated from the situation. Teal'c took the initiative to carry me back to the Gate since I was by then unconscious and unable to travel.

I would strongly recommend that this world be flagged as hostile.


End file.
